The authors are attempting to find tumor markers in pancreatic secretions obtained from human beings at surgery and by ERCP, then first separate the proteins by isoelectric focusing then analyse the protein patterns using a densitometer which has been coupled with a small computer. The computer then averages and determines statistically the gravities of proteins in each peak, and compares normal secretions from those of patients with cancer and chronic pancreatitis.